


that's what friends are for

by starkstower



Series: we're falling in love [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Evak - Freeform, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, Texting, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstower/pseuds/starkstower
Summary: Even is desperate, Isak likes him, and Jonas listens to both of them rant about each other to him.





	that's what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello. the idea comes from this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/evaesheim/status/891630619490471936
> 
> i read it and felt the need to write it immediately, so this is the result. hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Jonas knew Even before Isak did.

It wasn't a spontaneous meeting; something that happened without both of them knowing who the other person was (like walking by him on the streets and smiling politely at each other) but a completely planned encounter– and by planned, Jonas means Even contacted him through Instagram direct messages to ask about Isak.

It had left him stunned, the first two sentences Even wrote to him, and he seriously had thought of ignoring him for a whole five minutes, before he risked it and pushed himself to reply  _??? _ back.

_ Hi, I'm Even. This might be weird, but I'm actually messaging you because of your friend, Isak. _

Honestly,  _ who does that _ . It sounded like Isak had been in a terrible accident at school (maybe during a chemistry class, since he's never been very good at it) and Even happened to be near him, so he had taken the liberty of dming Jonas’ on  _ Instagram _ , to let him know.

He didn't know what to respond besides those three question marks, and the writing bubble had popped up almost immediately after his thumb had pressed send.

Talk about desperate.

_ Is he single? _

That took Jonas off guard and made him frown in the middle of the cafeteria, halfway through asking for a sandwich. He literally said “A sa–” to the lady behind the counter before he read the message and stopped mid-sentence.

_ why don't u ask him _

He sent, and Even didn't answer.

 

-

 

The same dude approached them a few days later during the dance chicks-watching to give Isak his snapback (Jonas’ snapback), and Jonas couldn't help but glare at him with narrowed eyes and a question written all over his face.

_ What are you doing? _

Even blatantly lied about finding at the cafeteria (it was so obvious, Jonas really couldn't believe it; he was a shitty actor) acted like he didn't know Jonas at all (a much more convincing performance) and walked away. Isak didn't say a thing, Magnus told them his fucked up dream and they didn't talk about it.

 

-

 

Isak told him he liked guys after Jonas had beaten his ass at FIFA and both of them had shared a successful  _ bro _ night full of chips bowls and virtual football matches.

Jonas always loved to see Isak smiling, and much more during what had been that week, as his friend had seemed to be having a hard time everytime he laid eyes on him. The usual bags under his eyes, the isolating attitude, and snapping over the littlest things. So, it had been nice to get a genuine gap-toothed smile; an early birthday gift, if he had to he honest.

“I think I like someone”

Jonas stared, waiting for him to continue. Not wanting to pressure Isak into telling him every detail (though he had been really interested in that moment– when was the last time Isak liked someone and _ told _ him?)

“Don't you wanna know who it is?”

He shrugged, “It's up to you”

“Take a guess”

Jonas remembers biting his lip and throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling as he thought. Not about an actual option, an actual, possible option to throw at Isak; but rather the most impossible person he could think of Isak liking, just to ease the atmosphere and help him relax.

“Vilde?”

It worked. Isak scrunched his nose and shot his brows up in utter confusion as to why, _ why on earth  _ would Jonas think that. He just took another handful of chips “You know I'm not good at this”

“I'll give you a hint”

“I’m all ears”

“It's not a girl”

 

-

 

It was Even.

 

-

 

Even, who was back at messaging him on instagram about Isak two days after that.

_ Isak told me he told you he liked guys. _

_ So _

_ Now I’m sure I'm not fucking everything up by asking you this _

_ I want to take him on a date because we've been hanging out for like weeks and I like him a lot and he likes me back I HOPE but I don't know where and you're his best friend where should I take him _

God, help him.

**_He likes you back_ ** _. _

_ Thanks for the confirmation. _

_ Now help me with the date thingy. _

 

-

 

Jonas did help, as much as he could. It was weird because he was Isak's best friend but he had no idea where he would like to be taken for a date. All the places he and Isak frequented together were for, well, friendship gatherings, mostly. Like, some party from a third year or each others houses. The skate park, sometimes, but Isak had made clear after falling off the skate several times that he didn't like it.

So, everything he said to Even didn't work.

_ Why would I take him to the skatepark if you just told me he doesn't like it _

**_He doesn't like skateboards not the park_ **

_ Same thing _

Jonas scoffed.

_ Why don't you think about what you like too _

He patted himself on the shoulder for that one. It was a smart idea, thank you very much. Dates go on between two people, and both should enjoy it just as much. It was just logic.

_ I like movies???? _

**_Go to the cinema then_ **

_ There's no good movies to watch. _

**_Transformers is a good movie_ **

_ I'm asking Magnus next time _

 

_ - _

 

Messages between Isak and him were just random screenshots of some meme on instagram and laughing emojis (or, on other occasions “that's not even funny” and them arguing about it) as the only response. Never too deep, as they saved those for face-to-face conversations and never too casual (hello, how are you? haha) because they were best friends and those had been thrown away long time ago.

So, Jonas could surely say Isak texting him had been a surprise.

_ Even wants to take me on a date _

**_Yay_ **

_ Not yay what do I do _

**_Say yes????_ **

_ But _

**_What_ **

_ I’m like _

_ Nervous _

**_Ah_ **

_ Wow you really are the king of texting _

**_I just don't see the problem on being nervous? Issa date, with a boy you like, course you're gonna be nervous_ **

_ I feel like i'll be so nervous i'll do something for him to think this dude is so weird _

**_I'm surprised you haven't done that, yet_ **

_ Hey! _

**_If you want to do this, then say yes, Issy. If you don't, you can say no too, you know that? It's not an obligation_ **

**_Shouldn't be one_ **

_ I know _

_ It's not _

_ <3 _

 

_ - _

 

Isak was fucking  _ glowing _ the day after he and Even went out on a date (Jonas made a mental note to ask for the location of said date to the boy, later. He was curious to know now) and Jonas was happy for him, too.

Going from seeing his friend grumpy all the time to having him laugh at Mahdi’s bad jokes and giving his sassy comebacks at Magnus again was Jonas’ favorite thing. Another early birthday present.

If Even was going to make his boy  _ this _ happy, he could already say he had his blessing.

 

-

 

Jonas could only take a certain amount of sweetness, cheesiness and messages at the same time.

Isak and Even had been seeing each other for around a month and a few weeks now, and everything seemed to go just great. Constant flirting around the halls, Even sitting next to Isak and at their table during lunch, Isak hanging out with them more, Isak being comfortable enough to be all lovey dovey with Even around the boys.

They were sickeningly cute, a cliché couple out of some cheesy juvenile novel, or those fanfics on the internet. Well, like any  _ couple _ is, but they sometimes reached a level of affection and domesticity that made Jonas wonder if he had missed the wedding.

_ We're not like official _

Jonas frowned.

**_Isak_ **

_ What _

**_You can't be serious_ **

_ He hasn't asked me if i want to be his boyfriend and I haven't asked him either _

**_Isak_ **

_ What!? _

**_You two are a couple. Have been since the beginning_ **

_ He's just _

_ Idk _

_ Are we? _

**_Dude_ **

_ He's just so dreamy sometimes I feel like this is some big hallucination and that I'm smoking some hard drug and the effect will fade soon and I'll just see your face and I'll look disgusted because you're not even and you'll be offended _

**_I am offended. My face is pretty_ **

_ I think I'm in love with him. _

 

-

 

_ I'm in love with him. _

**_No shit Sherlock_ **

_ Shut the fuck up Jonas this is serious _

**_Even, it's normal. He's your boyfriend_ **

_ I feel like if I tell him I'll scare him off _

**_Why_ **

_ Isn't it too soon _

**_To love him? There's no time to love someone_ **

_ Idk _

**_If you want to tell him, do it. I think there's nothing you could do to scare Isak away._ **

**_He's like super gone for u_ **

_ I’m more gone anyway _

**_Don't tell me tell Isak you sap_ **

 

_ - _

 

Jonas screenshotted both chats and sent it to Eva, who responded with multiple heart emojis and flowers, stating her support for the relationship. He sent them to Magnus, too, as he personally asked to be updated on them (and was offended when he found out Isak asked Jonas for advice instead of him)

He then created a group chat with Isak, Even and himself in it, just to type a few words and end his torture.

**_Confess your undying love for each other already and stop telling me about it oh my gosh_ **

**_love u though_ **

**_< 3 <3_ **

_ Jonas has left the chat.  _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes xx


End file.
